baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Cleric Stronghold
After the Cult of the Unseeing event, single, multi, or active cleric of dual-class protagonists are eligible for a place in the temple in Athkatla which asked for the aid, this offer will lock away any other strongholds options if available. Lathander walkthrough Speak to Acolyte Lara in the temple to receive your first duties. You will be asked to listen to the questions of the faithful and give them some advice. Although there are several acceptable answers for these questions, you will receive more experience if you give better advice. *The first question will come from a man who has discovered that his wife is unfaithful. Tell him to forgive his wife and let her go her away. The next day he will return and thank you for your advice. After two more days, Acolyte Lara will return and comment on your work. *The second time you need to give advice is to a man named Ti'Vael who killed a man in his anger. Tell him to take responsibility for his actions and provide for the dead man's family. He will return two days later and thank your for your advice. *A young women whose faith in Lathander is failing will come to you and ask for your advice. Advise her to take her time. Cotirso, a fellow priest, will confront you, showing resentment because you were promoted before him. Offer to give him your position and Acolyte Lara will return and send Cotirso away. After he leaves, Acolyte Lara will tell you that the house of Talos is planning to attack the Dawnbringer's home. She will ask you to enter the Temple of Talos and kill Weathermistriss Ada to prevent this from happening. *Enter the Temple of Talos and defeat Weathermistress Ada in the room in the south part of the building. She may or may not be asleep in her bed while you arrive to attack her. The Stormknights will go hostile, of course. Return to Acolyte Lara in the Temple of Lathander to report the success of your grisly task. Helm walkthrough Speak to Acolyte Byron in the Temple of Helm to receive your first duties. You will be asked to listen to the questions of the faithful and give them some advice. Although there are several acceptable answers for these questions, you will receive more experience if you give better advice. *The first question will come from a man who has discovered that his wife is unfaithful. Since Helm upholds law and order, tell him to remind his wife of her vows. The next day he will return and thank you for your advice. After two more days, Acolyte Byron will return and comment on your work. *The second time you need to give advice is to a man named Ti'Vael who killed a man in his anger. Tell him that he should turn himself over to the courts and let them decide whether this was murder, or not. Ti'Vael does not return, but, three days later, Acolyte Bryon will show up and comment on your work. *A young women whose faith in Helm is failing will come to you and ask for your advice. Advise her to remember her duty to the church. After 3 days, Acolyte Bryon will be pleased with your work. Cotirso, a fellow priest, will confront you, showing resentment because you were promoted before him. Accept his challenge, and kill him. Acolyte Bryon will be pleased with the way you handled the situation and will tell you that the house of Talos is planning to attack the Temple of Lathander. He will ask you to put yourself between the two forces to ensure that they don't destroy each other. *Go to the entrance of the Temple of Lathander. There, you will find several dead followers of Lathander and some Talassans. Kill the Tallasans and enter the Temple of Lathander. Convince Acolyte Lara not to seek revenge. Then, return the the Temple of Helm and report your success to Acolyte Bryon. Talos walkthrough Glinden‘s wife is unfaithful. Tell him to murder his wife AND her lover. When the Inspector shows up, turn Glinden in. You get 200 gold and 20,000 exp when Vilon returns. Ti'Vael has Killed a man. Tell him to kill all the witnesses to his crime. When he’s done the deeds, kill him and take his head to the government district and give it to the inspector. Back to the temple to get 500 gold and 20,000 exp when Vilon returns. Rania has a crisis of faith. Kill her for her lack of faith. Cortirso - You were instantly promoted over this gentleman in the church, and he demands satisfaction. Apologize or whatever but don't kill him. Now go to the Inspector and frame Cortirso for the murder. You get 30,000 exp from Vilon for this clever action. Now you are told to go assassinate Dawnmaster Kreel of the Lathander temple. You will kill every follower of Lathander on your way there. Return to get your 2000 gold and 35,000 exp. Source & references * Baldur's Gate II Walkthrough by Dan Simpson Category:Stronghold quests‎ Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Quests in BG II: SoA Category:Quests in BG II: EE: SoA